


Упущенные возможности

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, On Set, Romance, sort of identification with the characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Чувствуешь, как естественно это получилось? - тихо спрашивает он, и скорее ощутив кивок Криса, добавляет. - Это Стив Роджерс обнимает Баки Барнса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Упущенные возможности

Последний, по идее, совместный день съёмок с Себастьяном неуклонно идёт псу под хвост. С этим, кажется, смирились уже все кроме режиссёра и самого Стэна. Крис раз за разом кидает щит в зелёный экран, опрокидывая невидимого механического монстра Гидры, а потом так же раз за разом наблюдает, как Себастьян с мученическим выражением лица вываливается из декорации вагона на маты. Отсняты десятки дублей, а нужного всё нет, если судить по выражению лиц съёмочной группы.  
\- Ладно, заканчиваем на сегодня, - наконец сдаётся Джонстон и с видом глубоко разочарованного в своих отпрысках родителя покидает кресло. На выходе из павильона он оборачивается и говорит тяжело дышащему Себастьяну. - Стэн, у тебя есть целая ночь, чтобы прочувствовать трагедию, я жду, что завтра ты выложишься по полной.  
Себастьян кивает, поднимается с мата и молча уходит в сторону гримёрок. Чертовски несправедливо, думает Крис, что все претензии достались именно Стэну, потому что он сам сегодня бесконечно лажал, будто бы неосознанно оттягивая конец съёмок. Крис сам не понимает, с чего ради, но ему отчаянно не хочется, чтобы Себастьян уезжал, будто бы с его исчезновением с площадки не только Стив Роджерс останется один, но и Крис тоже. Дурацкое ощущение, они ведь даже не друзья с Себастьяном, а так, хорошие приятели, которым достаточно комфортно сниматься вместе, и не более. Ну, если не считать того, что Крис с завидной регулярностью залипает на его губах и зависает, разглядывая насмешливо приподнятые брови. Нет, вовсе не на Себастьяна он дрочит до спёртого дыхания и мокрых простыней, они с Крисом лишь приятели, и не более.  
Крис задумчиво провожает Себастьяна взглядом, а потом следует за ним - стаскивать с себя осточертевший узкий костюм Капитана Америки, впрочем, передумав по пути, он сворачивает к туалетам, потому что переодевающийся Стэн - вовсе не то зрелище, которое сейчас может принести ему душевный покой.   
А когда оказывается наконец в гримёрке - Себастьяна там нет. Более того, создаётся ощущение, что он и не появлялся там - военной формы Баки нигде не видно, а гримёрши явно скучают и устало глотают кофе. Значит, Себастьян до сих пор где-то в павильоне, и Крису бы привести себя в порядок и свалить к себе, но он зачем-то виновато улыбается гримёршам, бубнит что-то про репетицию и предлагает не ждать их со Стэном. Мы и сами справимся, спасибо, говорит Крис и возвращается к декорациям, наощупь пробираясь в почти кромешной темноте, кое-где разбавленной тусклыми прожекторами. Основной свет уже погашен, и сейчас площадка кажется совершенно нереальным, почти неузнаваемым местом - здесь смешалось всё: бруклинская подворотня соседствует с лабораторией Старка, а полигон плавно перетекает в кабинет Золы. Рехнуться можно, думает Крис, от этого лоскутного одеяла.  
Как он не сворачивает себе шею, Крис и сам не имеет понятия, однако оно того стоит - Себастьян действительно сидит внутри развороченного вагона, устало привалившись к стене. Он настолько погружён в себя, что даже не замечает, как Крис к нему подсаживается.  
\- Я ведь что-то делаю не так, правда? - нарушает тишину Крис, заставляя Себастьяна практически подпрыгнуть на месте. - Я подаю тебе руку, и ты выпадаешь из образа, будто тебе пинка отвесили. Где я прокалываюсь?  
Он думал об этом полдня, на протяжении всех этих бессовестно запоротых дублей одной-единственной сцены, видя как из вагона падает Баки, а на маты приземляется Себастьян. Неуютное ощущение, что они со Стэном - словно кости домино, - ошибается один, а второй следует за ним по инерции.  
Себастьян поворачивается к нему, оценивающе смотрит и закусывает губу, а потом совершенно невпопад отвечает вопросом на вопрос:  
\- Ты никогда не задумывался над тем, что в этот момент теряет Стив?  
\- Лучшего друга, - пожимает плечами Крис. Они уже тысячу раз это обсуждали, ему ничего не стоит повторить пройденный материал. - Самого близкого человека.  
\- Верно, - Себастьян удовлетворённо кивает, будто Крис сказал что-то очень правильное, прижимается затылком к металлической стене и закрывает глаза.  
Сейчас, внезапно понимает Крис, он как никогда похож на Баки: усталый, бледный и растерянный; ему хочется положить на плечо руку, сжать покрепче и заставить хоть немного расслабиться. Крис уже почти тянется к нему, но останавливает себя, потому что, какого чёрта, они ведь даже не друзья, это Стив с Баки с детства вместе, а Крис с Себастьяном знакомы чуть больше полугода, и все эти полгода Себастьян старательно держл дистанцию. Он возвращает свою руку на колено, когда Себастьян вдруг приоткрывает глаза и странным глухим голосом предлагает:  
\- Не надо себя останавливать, просто позволь Роджерсу взять над тобой верх. Хотя бы сейчас.  
И Крис послушно снова тянется к плечу Себастьяна, внутренне замирая и проклиная его за эту сверхъестественную проницательность. У него что, ещё одна пара глаз есть? Крис ведь уверен, что глаза Себастьяна были закрыты.  
Вопреки его опасениям, Себастьян вовсе Криса не отталкивает, он наоборот подаётся навстречу, соскальзывает в его объятие и удобно устраивается в кольце рук, положив голову Крису на грудь.   
\- Чувствуешь, как естественно это получилось? - тихо спрашивает он, и скорее ощутив кивок Криса, добавляет. - Это Стив Роджерс обнимает Баки Барнса.   
В груди у Криса замирает сердце, а потом срывается в безумный ритм. Под пальцами - военная форма, в голове - сущая каша, потому что объятия мало, его безумно мало сейчас, накануне расставания. И тут до него доходит, что имеет в виду Себастьян.  
\- Этого не было в сценарии, - не так уверенно, как ему хотелось бы, говорит Крис, вопреки своим словам лишь теснее сжимая Себастьяна руками. Ему хочется, чёрт возьми, проломить себе грудную клетку и запереть Себастьяна в ней на тысячи замков, но Крис сдерживает себя. Сейчас с ним не Стэн, а Баки, и обнимает его не он сам, а Стив чёртов Роджерс.  
\- Ещё бы, даже Марвел не настолько толерантный, чтобы снять военную гомоэротику, - весело фыркает Себастьян, а потом со вздохом советует. - Читай между строк, Крис. У Баки были сотни девиц, но возвращался он почему-то к Стиву. У Стива было столько возможностей идти реально воевать, но сорвался он, очертя голову, лишь за Баки. Это ли не доказательство отнюдь не братской великой любви?  
Последние слова Себастьян произносит с изрядной долей сарказма, но Крис чувствует, что сарказм этот относится лишь к самой формулировке, слишком сопливой для двух здоровых мужиков, нежели к предмету их разговора.  
\- Твою мать, - с чувством выдыхает он, опуская голову и носом зарываясь в отросшие волосы на макушке Себастьяна. - То есть, Стив потерял намного больше, чем я показываю, поэтому ты каждый раз мне не веришь и выпадаешь?  
Себастьян молча кивает. Он обнимает Криса за пояс, вроде бы ненавязчиво, но кожа даже сквозь костюм горит под его ладонями. И даже если у Стива Роджерса было хотя бы это - объятия и прикосновения, - Крис его понимает. Ему самому, кажется, после сегодняшнего разговора будет гораздо тяжелее смириться с тем, что Стэна больше нет на площадке. Это, конечно, не сравнить со смертью Баки для Стива, но тоже неожиданно ощутимо бьёт под дых.  
\- Как думаешь, у них было что-то серьёзное? - спустя какое-то время интересуется Крис у Себастьяна. - Думаешь, этот чёртов моралист Роджерс смог бы…?  
Он не договаривает, всё и так ясно без слов - Америка сороковых была гораздо менее терпимым местом, чем нынешняя, а Стив Роджерс кажется таким парнем, который на аморальные, с точки зрения общества, поступки вовсе не способен.  
\- Я думаю, всё что у них было - это упущенные возможности, - подумав, отвечает Себастьян и трётся заросшей щекой о грудь Криса. - Очевидно же,что они оба были влюблены, вот только Баки был честнее с собой. У кэпа храбрости не хватило.  
От этих его слов внутри у Криса всё переворачивается, и отчего-то очень хочется врезать Стиву Роджерсу до звёзд в глазах, но вот незадача - его никогда не существовало. Зато есть Крис Эванс, которому тоже же бы не помешало дать в морду, хотя бы за то, что он сидит как статуя и не хочет признаться даже самому себе - он упускает Себастьяна, упускает точно так же, как и в предыдущие полгода.  
\- Ты, наверное, решишь, что я псих, - продолжает тем временем Себастьян, безотчётно подставляясь под ладони Криса на своей спине, под его губы на своей макушке. - Когда я впервые прочитал сценарий, я не мог понять Баки, и я написал его дневник с самого знакомства со Стивом. Я влюблялся в него день за днём вместе с придурком Барнсом и нечего не мог с собой поделать. Знаешь, чем закончился этот дневник?  
Крис невнятно пробурчал что-то в его волосы и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, что они уже не просто обнимаются - Себастьян почти лежит на нём, согревая своим теплом.   
\- В последний вечер перед своей смертью Баки ощущал смутное беспокойство, - почти шепчет Себастьян, а потом поднимает голову и смотрит на Криса в упор. - Он хотел бы поцеловать Стива, но так и не решился. Боялся, что тот его оттолкнёт. Упущенные возможности. Теперь ты понимаешь?  
И у Криса ощущение, что Себастьян говорит уже вовсе не про Стива и Баки, у него такой сумасшедший и одновременно несчастный взгляд, что сердце сжимается.  
\- Он бы не оттолкнул, - вырывается у Криса. Наверное, Себастьян ждал чего-то другого - насмешки, недоумения, может даже отвращения, но явно не того, что Крис будет смотреть на него в ответ так - пристально, закусив губу.  
\- Нет? - растерянно выдыхает он, и этот выдох Крис чувствует на своём лице - слишком близко, чтобы не почувствовать.  
\- Нет, - Крис качает головой, а потом, не дав себе времени подумать, обхватывает подбородок Себастьяна пальцами и целует его. Медленно, с чувством, касаясь языком сначала губ, потом кромки зубов. Зрачки у Себастьяна расплываются чёрными дырами, Крис срывается в них, падает бесконечно и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Стэн вцепляется в его плечи и отвечает на поцелуй.  
Крису плевать, что он сейчас сломал всю стройную теорию Себастьяна про упущенные возможности; плевать, что завтра им, возможно, придётся переснимать сцену в поезде ещё сотню-другую раз, потому что теперь у Баки будут совсем другие воспоминания о последней перед смертью ночи. Он просто зарывается пальцами в волосы Себастьяна и трахает его рот языком, потому что он - не Стив Роджерс, он умеет признаваться сам себе в своих желаниях. Да и Стив, скорее всего, сумел бы, будь Баки таким же откровенным, как Себастьян.   
А потом все мысли вышибает из головы начисто, потому что Себастьян, не отрываясь от его губ и выстанывая что-то совершенно неприличное, отчего у Криса коротит мозг, перебирается к нему на колени и обнимает за шею. 

\- Чем вы таким тут занимались вчера, Эванс? - спрашивает у Криса утром режиссёр, пока тот прикрыв глаза допивает свой кофе. - Охранник сказал мне, что вы со Стэном ушли из павильона только около двух.  
Крис зевает, открывает глаза, находит взглядом Себастьяна, сосредоточенно меряющего шагами расстояние от вагона до матов, и бормочет:  
\- Разговаривали. Обсуждали ещё раз сцену. Эмоции Стива и Баки.  
Джонстон недоверчиво хмыкает и тоже переводит взгляд на Себастьяна. Тот, будто почувствовав, что на него пялятся, оборачивается и кивает, мол, я готов.  
\- Главное, чтобы от этого был толк, - режиссёр отбирает у Криса кофе и недвусмысленно машет в сторону площадки. - Я не собираюсь потратить на эту сраную драму ещё целый день. Иди, работай, Эванс.  
Крис с тяжёлым вздохом провожает взглядом так и недопитый кофе, подхватывает щит и идёт к Себастьяну, молясь, чтобы вчерашний вечер действительно ничего не испортил. Впрочем, об этом стоило бы подумать перед тем, как целовать Себастьяна, но Крис ни о чём не жалеет. Ему хватает упущенных возможностей Стива, чтобы добавлять в список ещё и свои.  
Сцену отснимают с первого раза, и, по словам Джонстона, всё выходит просто идеально: Баки срывается в пропасть по точно выверенной траектории, а в глазах у него - боль и сожаление. И, как с удивлением отмечает Крис, прежде чем уткнуться с отчаянием в свой рукав, вина.   
Себастьяна поздравляют с успешным окончанием съёмок, но он до сих пор ещё не выпал из образа - больше похож на живой труп, поэтому Крис, не долго думая, отводит его в сторону. У него самого есть около получаса до следующей сцены, и он не собирается тратить это время впустую.  
\- Ну и что это было? - спрашивает Крис, когда они оказываются в закутке между штабом Гидры и самолётом Старка.  
\- Упущенные возможности, - Себастьян пожимает плечами, а потом неуверенно улыбается. - Утром я переписал последнюю страницу дневника Баки.  
\- Он всё-таки поцеловал Стива? - закусив губу и внутренне замирая, уточняет Крис.  
\- Стив. Стив его поцеловал, - Себастьян делает шаг, прижимается к Крису и обнимает его за пояс. - Я подумал, что Роджерс всё-таки не такой трус, ведь Роджерс - это ты.  
Крис не знает, что ему на это сказать, он просто обхватывает плечи Себастьяна руками и, вдыхая запах его шампуня думает, что лучше бы ему никогда не знать про дневник Баки Барнса. Спору нет, если бы не этот дневник, сейчас бы он не прижимался к Себастьяну, а раз за разом продолжал запарывать дубли, однако сколько же, чёрт возьми, боли из-за него для Стива Роджерса. Стива, который несколько минут назад потерял самое дорогое в этой жизни - он упустил возможность быть с Баки.  
Сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, и Себастьян поднимает голову, чтобы поймать Криса своим цепким взглядом. Он закусывает губу, а потом, будто уловив мысли, просит:  
\- Просто держи меня, и я никуда не сорвусь.   
\- Да ты в жизни никуда на поездах не поедешь, - мрачно ворчит Крис, немного успокаиваясь. Ему становится неловко за свою эмоциональность. Он всегда открыт эмоциям на площадке, и это порой мешает по жизни.  
\- Я предпочитаю самолёты, - Себастьян фыркает, тепло улыбается, и Крис понимает, что он своих возможностей не упустит. Ни единой. Он, в отличие от Стива Роджерса, просто никогда не позволит случиться тому, о чём будет жалеть.


End file.
